Animation projects such as online applications (e.g., video game titles) and off-line applications (e.g., animated film productions) may call for a significant number of animations with varying levels of details. For example, characters located in the foreground of a particular scene may require a significant amount of detail to appear realistic and hold the attention of the casual viewer. Alternatively, an animated character located in a scene's background may be roughly approximated for rendering since the viewer's ability to identify the character may not be crucial. Such scenarios may be particularly valid for character faces, which may need to be recognized in the foreground and less likely when in the background. As such, in some instances, animators may need to take great care during character preparation for animation projects.